


Stay with me

by BigGlasses



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziam Palik - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Car Sex, Gay Sex, Heartbreak, Liam is an emotional shit, M/M, One Night Stands, Rejection, Sam Smith - Freeform, Smut, Songfic, Starting Over, Suffering, Top Liam, Zayn doesn't love Liam untill the end, Zayn doesn't really care though, i think, stay with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGlasses/pseuds/BigGlasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have a one night stand. But Liam ends up falling for the skinny boy.<br/>(AU. Based off of Sam Smith's 'Stay with me')</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So I've been obsesed with Sam Smith's 'Stay with me'. And I thought that Ziam (the reason why I'm stuck in my bedroom all day) would be perfect for an idea I had while I was trying to go to sleep, so I wrote it and I think I like it.
> 
> Okay, here it is  
> Enjoy xxx  
> -Vanessa

 

 

 

 

> _**[Link to the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rC8RRXcfeo) ** _
> 
> _**“** _ _**Guess it's true; I'm not good at a one night stand,** _
> 
> _**But I still need love cause I'm just a man”** _

 

Liam walked in to the small bar, feeling ready to completely ruin his system with a couple drinks. He was tired and was ready to forget about the stressful day that had caused him to nearly go crazy. Paper work, paper jam, paper cuts. He needed to get the awful banging out of his head. Knowing that it will only make it worse, Liam was worthy of trying to somehow finishing off his horrible day.

He made his long legs over to the bar counter, sitting down on one of the uncomfortable stools. The place reeked of alcohol, almost too much. Liam slightly grimaced at the smell, his eye brows knotting themselves almost together. But then Liam thought he was being silly. He _was_ at a bar, it's supposed to smell like alcohol.

Liam was never a fan of drinking, he had went through the majority of his life not tasting a single sip of any beer, wine, vodka, or anything. But once his job -and life- began to take a toll in him; Liam began to get drunk every now and then. He somehow felt numb, forgetting his day and entering a new and dizzy one, that he strangely liked better than real life.

He considered himself to be a lonely man. He had few friends, love is over-rated, his family lived far away from him, not very responsible for a pet. He liked his life as a solitaire.

Beer was his only companion

The older lady took Liam's order, giving him a pitiful smile. Understanding that Liam wasn't having his best day.

He came around a lot, sometimes with one or two friends, but mainly alone. She would slowly watch as the young man would get drunk and would tell her everything. Spilling everything that was on his intoxicated mind, his thoughts, dreams, past. And she would closely listen to the drunken man as he would rant about many things.

He had cried to her before, telling her a story about how he felt so lonely. And she would listen, cause just by hearing his stories, she already knew that the brunette needed someone to listen to him

She would usually call a cab and somehow get his address. Or she would tell her son, Harry, to take the lad home. He would usually stumble and fall, clumsily getting back up on his two feet and get in to the car.

She never learned his name, nor did he learn her's. But that was the least thing she could ask him.

But Liam never remembered how he had gotten home. He thought that he had walked all the way over to his house. He never knew that he would tell _everything_ to the lady, he never knew that she knew a lot about his hurting soul. He didn't have any special _connection_ with the woman when he was sober. But she was a big part of his drunk self.

''What'd like you today, son?'' She asked the sad-looking boy.

Liam sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, resting his elbow on the counter. Avoiding eye-contact with her. He then brought his hand to scratch his scruff. ''Large beer. Strongest one ya' got, please''

She smiled and nodded, walking away.

Liam sighed once again, his eyes slowly roaming the place. He watched men look at the foot ball game on the television right over their heads, groaning a cursing frustratidly at the screen, when the local team would miss a goal. He watched a group of friends sit on a circular table, laughing and happily drinking.

Liam turned around when the lady came back with his order on the counter, right in front of him. ''Here Hope you enjoy''

Liam nodded ''Thank you'' He said to the nice lady.

He brought the drink to his lips, sipping a bit before scrunching his face up at the bitter-sweet taste. He brought it back down on to the counter and waited a few seconds before doing the same thing, over again.

Once he had finished his large beer, he felt himself a bit dizzy. But not dizzy enough.

He called the nice lady over, ordering another large beer. She brought it, and he drank it. The alcohol was now effecting his system. Fair enough to say that he was now tipsy. He burped and placed his almost empty glass on the counter. He turned himself around on the stool, looking around the bar one more time.

The game had finished and the group of friends had left. Liam looked down at his watches, he squinted his eyes when there seemed to be two of them. When his vision was now understandable, he read 11:23 pm.

His eyes darted around the bar once more, catching sight of a kissing couple. He quickly turned around, feeling a bit uncomfterable. He turned around -ignoring the couple-, when he heard a group of people cheer. He frowned and sat straight, looking at the group of people surrounded by the pool table.

Liam got up, over to the table. He tried to push through the small crowd of people, trying to see what was exciting them. He peeked in-between two large men, finally seeing what was going on.

A tiny and skinny boy, tattoos around his shoulder and arms, in a black v-neck. He held the pool stick up, which seemed like in victory. He smiled as everyone cheered his beautiful white teeth on display.

''Who'd like to play next?'' The lightly dark skinned boy rested his elbow on the tip of pool stick. A cocky grin all over his face.

A man raised his hand ''I'll go next'' The big man took a step towards the boy, towering over him, trying to intimidate the lad. But he stood there in his spot, smiling and looking up at the man. ''Whadda' you waiting for? Go ahead, you start, big guy''

The game seemed almost endless for Liam. The boy seemed to be almost too lucky, the man was losing, and he was frustrated by the younger boy. How he would easily gain more points than he did.

But Liam thought that the young boy was just lucky. Maybe _too_ lucky. Almost every shot of his seemed to be effortless and had lack of coordination. While the older man depended on his effort and coordination.

Somehow the boy had won. Another cocky grin grew on his face, as he scanned the easily impressed crowd. Liam was the only one that didn't seem to be impressed, cause he wasn't. The boy's victories were based off of luck, and Liam found nothing impressive about that.

Everyone clapped as Liam stood there, arms across his chest. ''Okay, last time. Who'd like to go next?'' The tattooed boy said once again.

Liam rolled his eyes, his decision almost too easy for him ''I'll go''

The boy cocked both of his eyebrows ''You sure you can handle this?''. Liam nodded ''I'm not afraid of some amateur'' He scoffed

The crowd was now silent. The other boy laughed and threw his head -looking absolutely gorgeous, according to Liam- ''Me? Amateur? Excuse me, but didn't you see me kick everyone's ass at this game?''

''Oh, excuse me. I did see you. But I think that your basic skill is just... luck''

The boy scoffed ''Luck? I win 7 games in a row, and you call that 'luck'?''

Liam nodded ''You've got horrible coordination, lack of concentration; you aim for the cheap shots. You gotta take risk''

''Please, I can take a risk any day''

''How 'bout you show me?'' Liam dared the other boy

The skinny boy threw Liam a pool stick ''Oh. I'll show you''

''Can you really?'' Liam chuckled

''Wanna bet?'' The boy cocked an eyebrow.

Liam nodded ''Why not?''

The boy dug his hands into his pockets ''How does fifty, sound?''

''Sounds fair enough''

''And just to make this a bit more interesting...'' The boy said with his fifty in his hand ''If I win, you...'' He thought and placed his hand on his chin ''You take me out for dinner, tomorrow''

Liam cocked an eyebrow and wanted to laugh at the stupid bet ''Fine. And if I win... you'll give me a ride home''

The other boy wanted to laugh at Liam's bet but nodded ''Fine'' Both boys placed their money on the table. Giving each other intimidating looks, as the game began.

''The name's _Zayn_ by the way'' The raven haired boy introduced himself as he did his first shot

''Liam'' Was all that he said, not taking his eye of the ball.

The game continued. Trash talk was thrown here and there, Liam would occasionally stare at the beautiful boy when he was too busy biting his lip in concentration. Admiring the way he bent down over the pool table, his ass on display for him. But Liam ignored the thought, and looked away. Hoping that nobody saw him gawking at Zayn.

It seemed to be almost endless. Zayn was winning, and Liam didn't like that. But the tables turned when Liam had somehow managed to gain enough points to tie up with Zayn.

It was Zayn's turn to shoot, and if he got this one, he would win. Liam bit his lip anxiously as he watched the skinny lad bend over and aim at the white ball. He squinted his eyes just a bit, before pulling the pool stick back and slamming the point against  the black dot.

The white ball collided with the colored one, sending the colored over to one of the pockets. But it stood their right on the edge.

It didn't make it.

It didn't go in.

Liam smiled to himself, as he watched a frustrated Zayn groan and run his finger through his dark hair. Liam had now won, though he still needed to shoot, he would be an absolute fucker if he missed it. It was so easy, it seemed like Zayn's luck had switched sides.

''Your turn'' Zayn said to Liam, almost in an angry tone, but not quite.

Liam nodded, a smug smirk plastered on his face, making Zayn want to just slap it off.

The crowd grew silent, and Liam quickly took a look at them, feeling the air going heavy and the silence even heavier. He had seen the nice bartender lady in the crowd and she smiled at him, he smiled a bit back, before bending over the table and aiming his pool stick at the white ball.

He licked his lips and pulled the stick back, then bringing it towards the white ball, sending it so it could crash with colored one. The colored one had been shot inside of the pocket.

He had done it.

Liam smiled as everyone cheered. He barely heard Zayn's groan, and the sound of his pool stick hitting the ground. He thanked the crowd and paid the nice bartender lady, before grabbing his two fifties and following Zayn out the door.

''Hey, don't be such a bad sport'' Liam said to Zayn as they walked out the door, Liam behind Zayn.

Zayn rolled his eyes ''I'm not a bad sport'' He said almost childishly.

''Then why are you so mad?'' Liam smirked

''I'm not mad!'' Zayn angrily opened his car door. ''I just-'' Zayn sighed ''I just don't like losing''

Liam chuckled ''Yeah, I noticed that'' He got inside the passenger's seat.

Zayn started the car, a frown on his face the whole time. Liam admired Zayn's face for a second. He had a bit of scruff on his cheeks and jaw line, his lips a light shade of pink, plump and Liam loved that.

The thought of the small boy in his bed was taking over his mind. His tipsiness was now leaving his system, but Liam knew that his normal self still wanted the boy.

Zayn drove out of the parking lot, and in to the lonely 1 am streets. Silence seemed almost too loud for the two boys. The car was getting even more awkward every minute, and Liam couldn't take it anymore.

''So'' Liam began ''Do you head to the bar very often?''

Zayn shrugged ''Sometimes. When I'm in a bad mood. You?''

Liam nodded ''Yeah, it's sorta where I usually relax''

Zayn muttered an 'Okay' and continued driving.

Liam watched the boy as he stopped at a red light, the light shining on his face, making his cheekbones stand out even more. Zayn felt Liam's eyes on him, and it made him feel uncomfortable. He moved around in his seat and looked straight towards the light, hoping that it would turn green.

''Why are you staring at me like that?'' Zayn blurted ''Do I have something on my face?'' Zayn wiped his face, though nothing was on it.

Liam chuckled and shook his head ''No, I just looking at something''

''Where do you live?'' Zayn ask, immediately changing the subject

''Just take a left here, then just go left again.''

Zayn nodded and drove off when the ligh had turned green.

Liam smirked mischievously, and slowly placed his hand on Zayn's knee. The skinny boy jumped a bit and tensed up, but kept quiet. He followed Liam's instructions, trying to ignore the circles Liam was drawing with his thumb on his knee.

Liam's hand went a bit further up the boy's thigh. He squeezed, causing the boy to gasp. ''Wh-What are you doing?'' Zayn nervously laughed.

The brunette remained silent, and went further, his finger tips brushing Zayn's crotch. Zayn felt his cheeks turn red, and the car had began to go very hot.

 _Liam_. A stranger that he had just met an hour ago; is now touching him. Zayn bit his lip, and pulled over in front of Liam's house.

The boner underneath his tight jeans, was starting to grow, and Zayn wasn't sure if he liked what was happening or not. Zayn sighed and looked over at Liam, who had a smirk on his perfect lips.

Without a warning, Zayn slammed his lips on to Liam. Pulling him close, with his fingers running through his brown hair.

Their tongues were now in each other’s mouths, as the kiss grew even more intense.

Liam grabbed Zayn's small waist and pulled him on to his lap. Zayn cupped Liam's face and kissed his swollen lips. Liam placed his hands inside of Zayn's shirt, running them up and down his chest and rubbed his back. Zayn moaned during the kiss, making Liam's cock completely hard.

Zayn grinded on to Liam, causing him to groan in pleasure. The tattooed boy bit on to Liam's plump bottom lip, pulling on it. Zayn gave him a mischievous look before letting go off his lip, and began kissing his neck.

His hot breath was all over Liam's ear, and he left small red marks and his neck and jaw. He began suck on a spot right under his ear, making Liam moan.

Zayn's lips brush themselves on to Liam's ear, breathing heavily before whispering: ''What me to suck that big cock of yours?'' He bit on his earlobe, and Liam couldn't help but moan again.

The smaller boy slowly brought his hand over Liam's crotch, pressing his palm on to it. Liam whimpered, as he began to slowly stroke it through his jeans. Liam moved his hands on to Zayn's bum, squeezing it lightly.

''Do you wanna' fuck me, Liam? Want me to suck you until you come all over my face?'' Zayn teased. He grinded his crotch on to Liam's once again,

Liam nodded ''On your knees'' He growled and pulled Zayn off his lap and on to the cars floor.

Zayn brought his hand over to Liam's belt, taking it off. He unbuttoned his pants, only leaving him in his boxers. The large erection was right in front of Zayn, covered by a dark blue fabric. Zayn pulled Liam's cock out of his boxer, and licked his lips.

Liam's cock was probably even thicker than Zayn's wrist, a good eight inches and four blue veins on it. Zayn licked the tip, licking the pre-come off, causing a shiver come from Liam ''D-Don't tease''

Zayn did what he was told, and took the cock inside of his mouth. Liam groaned ''Fuck'' and tangled his fingers in to Zayn's hair, wanting to buck his hips, but he didn't want to choke the lad.

The smaller boy bobbed his head up and down Liam's shaft, nearly taking in the whole thing. He rubbed the parts that his mouth couldn't reach and avoided gagging. Liam looked down at the beautiful sight, making him nearly come. The boy's pink lips stretched around his cock, his eyes shining from the tears he had in his eyes, and his hair in a mess. The look in his big golden eyes seemed to be almost innocent. And Liam just removed the hairs in front of Zayn's face, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

''Zay-Zayn. I'm gonna come if you d-don't stop'' Liam warned and squeezed his eyes shut.

Zayn took Liam out of his mouth and began pumping his cock. Before Liam knew it, he came all over Zayn's face and hand. The white liquid on his chin and lips, and on his fingers. Zayn licked the come up, closing his eyes as he did.

Liam bit his lip, watching the gorgeous boy right in front of him licking off his release. After Zayn had finished, Liam put himself back in to his boxers, and did his pants.

He pulled Zayn back on to his lap and kissed his neck ''Do you wanna finish this inside?'' He asked Zayn, and he nodded.

The two men casually walked out of the car, and Zayn locked it. Though they were both a complete mess, Liam doubted that anyone would be watching them at two in the morning.

Liam opened the door with his keys, shaking just a bit. When they both walked inside of the dark home, Liam pushed Zayn up against the nearest wall, kissing him violently. Zayn wrapped his skinny legs around Liam's waist, and ran his fingers through his hair.

Liam placed both of his hands on Zayn's ass, carrying him over to his room. Because it was a bit too dark, Liam had accidently slammed Zayn against the door, making him groan in pain. ''Sorry'' Was all that Liam said before opening the door with one hand, and trying to hold Zayn in to place with the other.

Their lips remained together as Liam walked over to the bed. He threw him on to the bed, kicking of their shoes. Liam crawled over and kissed him again, removing his shirt as he did so.

Clothing, after clothing. Both boys were completely naked, and Liam had a new hard on. He began to run his hands up and down Zayn's small body, admiring his tattoos as he kissed his neck, chest, and nipples.

Zayn moaned when he felt Liam's hands on his bum. He began to slowly massage both cheeks, slapping them lightly. ''Want me to stretch you?'' Liam asked

Zayn hummed and nodded ''Yes please''

Liam pulled himself off of Zayn, and opened a drawer in night stand. He took out a bottle of lube and a condom.

He placed the condom aside and opened the small bottle. He squeezed some of the clear gel on to his fingers, and gave Zayn a look ''You ready?''

Zayn nodded ''Yes''

Liam wrapped Zayn's legs around his waist, placing his index finger on his hole, before pushing it all in. Zayn let out a small squeak, letting Liam know that he was uncomfortable.

''Wait honey. It'll get better'' Liam promised Zayn, before adding a second finger. Pumping them in and out. Zayn squeezed his eyes shut, and dug his nails in to Liam's shoulder.

Liam added the third and last finger, thrusting his fingers in and out of Zayn.

Once he had felt that his lover for the night was now stretched, he wiped the sweat off of Zayn's head ''Sorry'' He apologized; hating that he had saw the boy in pain.

''S' fine'' Zayn nodded, his breath was heavy.

''How do you wanna do this, babe?'' Liam grabbed the condom off the night stand.

Zayn bit his lip ''I can'' He paused ''I can ride you if you want''

Liam smirked and nodded ''Sure. Why not?''

He lay down on his back and pulled Zayn on top of him. Liam handed him the condom ''You want to put it on?''

Zayn smiled mischievously and nodded ''Yeh'' He ripped it open with his teeth and grabbed the oily plastic. He placed it on the tip of Liam's hard cock, then he began to roll it all the way down. Until it was now completely covered by it.

Liam bit his lip and grabbed Zayn's hips. Zayn hovered himself over his cock, nodding at Liam, telling him that he was ready.

Zayn slowly brought himself down with Liam's help. Liam's cock began to slowly disappear inside of Zayn, making the boy whimper in pain.

Liam brought his hand up and brushed the hair off of Zayn's face ''I'm sorry. I know it hurts. Want to st-'' ''No. Don't stop'' Zayn interrupted clenching his teeth together. Though it hurt like hell, Zayn knew that it was going to be worth it.

Once Zayn's bum had taken in all of Liam. Both waited a few seconds, before Zayn brought his ass up, and then slammed back down. And silent scream escaped his lips ''Liam!'' He cried.

Liam knew that he was in pain, he wanted to make him feel as good as he could. ''Shh, it's alright. Just wait, you'll get used to it'' He began to rub his back, and bum cheeks

Zayn nodded, tears threatening to spill put of his brown eyes. But he didn't let that happen. He took a few deep breaths, and nodded ''I-I think I'm r-ready''

Liam nodded, and placed his hands on his hips again. He slowly slid Zayn up, and then slowly brought him back down. Zayn winced when he felt himself completely filled by Liam's cock, again. Then Liam did the same thing again a few more times, before Zayn stopped him. ''I think I can do it myself, now''

Zayn slowly brought himself up, then he slammed himself back down like the first time, but this time, it didn't hurt like he expected it to.

Zayn did that a few times before letting out his first moan in pleasure. Though it still hurt a bit, it sure did feel amazing.

''That's right baby, you're doing so well'' He encouraged Zayn as he began to stroke his scrunched up face.

Zayn squeaked when he felt Liam hit his prostate, making Liam moan at the sound Zayn made ''Fuck. Do that again''

Zayn placed his hand on Liam's chest and frowned ''Do what?'' He asked as he began to bounce faster up Liam's cock

''Tha-That sound you made.'' He gripped on to Zayn's hips, even harder.

The smaller boy blushed and squeaked again. Liam smiled and moaned ''That's it'' He pulled Zayn face over to his and began to violently kiss him.

''Li-Liam.'' Zayn whimpered ''Touch me... please'' He referred to his neglected cock, which need a lot of attention. Liam nodded and took Zayn's cock in to his hands, pumping with the rhythm of Zayn's bounces.

''I'm gonna come, Zayn'' Liam squeezed his eyes shut when he felt the familiar sensation near his stomach.

Zayn nodded ''Me too''

After a few more pumps and bounces; Zayn had came all over Liam's hand and their bellies, letting out a small squeak and '' **Liam**!''. He felt his body go limp, and it was hard for him to sit straight waiting for Liam to come. He harshly held on to Zayn's hips, guiding him up and down his cock a few more times, since Zayn's body was limp, still recovering from the amazing orgasm he just had.

Once Liam had let out a strangled moan, Zayn felt the hot liquid inside of the condom, sadly, not touching him.

Zayn also felt Liam's hot come drip down his thigh. Zayn moaned one last time before resting his body on Liam's chest, Zayn's come in-between them. Liam grabbed some tissues on the night stand, and wiped the come off of their bellies.

Liam remained inside of Zayn as he rubbed his back. And without another word, they both fell asleep.

> _**“These nights never seem to go to plan** _
> 
> _**I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?”** _

 

Liam woke up, with a bit of a head ache. And bit of a scare too. When he saw Zayn -the skinny boy, which he had slept with last night-, he jumped a bit, waking him up too.

Zayn's brown and sleepy eyes fluttered open; he also seemed to be a bit lost. But when both of them remembered what had happened last night, they couldn't help but feel a bit awkward.

''Good mornin'.'' Zayn had a bit of blush on his cheeks

Liam smiled awkwardly ''Uh, hi''

They both remain there, silent. When Liam had finally remembered how it all came down to this, he chuckled to himself.

 _Just a bet_.

If he hadn't bet Zayn to give him a ride home, then who knows where Liam could be. Sleeping in the middle of the street, in jail, dead.

But after all; it was just a one night stand. Right?

Liam felt a bit sad, thinking that he'll never get to have a night like this again with the skinny boy. Let alone, see him again. The thought made him feel lonely. And sad. And a bit frustrated.

Zayn was just so... different. One minute he can be a total cocky asshole. And without a warning, he was a bundle of adorableness, yet being sexy at the same time.

He was going to miss the boy. More than he should. But of course, it was a one night stand. He shouldn't miss him, it'd be wrong. Liam even doubted if Zayn even liked him.

Zayn had caught Liam staring at him, which caused him to blush even more ''Uh, Liam?''

Liam snapped out of his deep thought. ''Mm, yeah?''

''I, erm'' Zayn began awkwardly ''You- We sorta' slept like, uh, this. So would you mind helping me off?'' He was now red

Liam nodded ''Of course'' He blushed a bit himself, feeling a bit silly that he didn't pull out of Zayn immediately after last night.

But it almost seemed so natural. Liam slept like a baby, and he loved how Zayn fitted so perfectly on him.

 _No. Stop Liam. You're being a creep_ He thought to himself

But being a creep felt almost right.

Maybe Liam does have a crush on Zayn after that. But Zayn definitely does not have a crush on him.

Liam placed his hands on Zayn's bruised hips, and pulled him off. Zayn winced at the slight pain and emptiness, but soon got used to it a few seconds later. He laid down next to Liam, getting a bit used to the soreness he had all over his body.

The silence was thick, and both boys laid there not very sure of what they should say to each other.

''This'' Liam began, staring up at the ceiling ''This is just a... one night stand. Right?'' Liam looked over at Zayn. Hoping that he would say that he had really enjoyed last night, and that he wanted more.

But Liam's heart sank at the words Zayn spoke ''Uh'' He coughed ''Yeah. It's just a one night stand''

Liam pretended not to feel hurt by the words Zayn had just said. So he nodded ''Okay''

After five more minutes of laying down in a awkward silence, Zayn had finally spoken up ''Can I take a shower here... if you uh, mind?''

Liam nodded ''Yeah, go ahead. There's a towel in the bathroom''

Zayn quietly thanked Liam and got up, putting his boxers on. ''Where's the bathroom?''

''The door on your right''

''Thanks''

Liam looked down at his flaccid cock and sighed. Removing the condom, this had Liam’s come and Zayn’s blood.

 _Poor Zayn_ He thought, remembering the pain Zayn had went through last night.

Liam got up, and pulled his boxers on. Removing the sheets and blankets of the bed and putting them in the dirty laundry basket, along with his clothing. He placed Zayn clothing neatly on his bed.

Liam made his way over to the kitchen, walking past the bathroom, hearing Zayn softly sing. Liam smiled and continued walking.

He settled on making eggs with bacon, hoping that Zayn would like them.

He hasn’t even known Zayn for more than a day, and he was already worrying if he would like bacon and eggs for breakfast.

Zayn is Liam's type. He was sure of it. But was Liam Zayn's type? Liam really doubted it.

Liam is boring, a drunk, and awkward. Why would anybody want to date Liam? On the other hand, Zayn was, nice, controlled his drinking, and was likeable. Why _wouldn't_ anybody want to date Zayn?

Zayn walked in to the kitchen, his hair wet and wearing his black v-neck and skinny jeans.

''I made breakfast'' Liam said, serving the eggs on the plate.

''Oh... Um thanks. But I'm not hungry'' Zayn scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly

Liam felt disappointed ''Oh. Okay... You sure? I mean, it's pretty early''

Zayn shook his head ''Nah. But Thanks Liam''

Liam nodded ''You're welcome'' He faked a smile

''I better get going. I have to be somewhere later'' Zayn said

Liam nodded, knowing that this was finally 'goodbye' ''Yeah, I understand''

''Well... Goodbye, Liam''

''Bye, Zayn''

And with that. Zayn grabbed his keys and left out the door. Liam heard the door slam shut, then his car start, then he heard it drive away, then he heard nothing.

Nothing. As he ate two plates of bacon and eggs

 

 

 

> _**“Why am I so emotional?** _
> 
> _**No it's not a good look. Gain some self control** _ _**”** _
> 
> __

Liam looked at himself in the mirror the hundredth time, that day.

He looked like shit.

Red eyes, bags under them. His hair was a mess, and he hasn't taken a shower ever since Zayn left a week ago.

It was disgusting. He knew it. But what also felt disgusting, was that he had cried about Zayn, thought about Zayn, and lived off of the memory of Zayn that whole week. He didn't even bother going to the bar, Zayn would probably be there.

And it was stupid, because they both agreed it was just a one night stand. And what was also stupid is that he never shared anything intimate with him. Yeah, they had sex. But he never told him that he was scared. He never told him that he felt lonely.

He wanted to tell him, because he knows that Zayn would understand. He knows that Zayn would make it feel better. He knows that Zayn doesn't love him, but he knows that Zayn would at least hold him.

Liam hadn't gone to work. Nor did he think about going back. When he went to work he felt stress. When he felt stress he would go to the bar. When he goes the bar he'll probably see Zayn. If he sees Zayn, he'll probably die right there, in front of him, begging him to be his.

He loved the way Zayn felt next to him, how he felt when he talked to him, how he felt when they were sharing something so intimate, how he felt when Zayn was in pain and Liam helped him.

He wanted to be the one to help Zayn when he was hurting. He wants to hold him, tell him that everything is going to be alright. Make sure nobody hurts him.

But it will always just be a stupid crush.

*-*-*-*

''Niall. I'm fine''

''No you aren't''

''Please, just... I need to be alone. I'll you when I want to tell you about it'' Then Liam hung up on his best friend. His best friend who was worried about him, and he wanted to help him. But Liam had acted like a dick and hung up on him.

Liam through himself on to the bed. He had just taken a shower after 10 days. He felt clean, but not better.

He wanted to cry, but he hated being so _emotional._ It made him feel even worse.

He held his pillow close to his chest, burying his nose into it. He didn't wash the pillows, and it sadly smelt like Zayn.

The faint smell of cigarettes, cologne and alcohol made him squeeze his eyes shut.

 _Stupid_ He thought to himself.

It was just a one night stand. He didn't learn anything about Zayn, just his first name. He didn't get his number; he doesn't know when it's his birthday. What happens if it's today?

Zayn didn't love him and he knew it. But it would be great if he could just tell that to Zayn.

*-*-*-*

''What would you like today sir?''

''Uh'' Liam thought ''Medium, black coffee, please.''

''That's it?''

''Yes, thank you'' Liam smiled at the waitress as she walked away.

He was at a local diner, he avoided going to the bar. He hasn't gone there for a whole month now. He's now working from home. Everything was sort of getting... normal. Not better.

Liam hasn't seen Zayn. Nor does he want to.

The memory of the skinny boy made him turn nostalgic, but he doesn't cry anymore. He was just emotional.

The lady brought over his mug of coffee and he began to slowly drink it, as he looked out the window. It was snowing, and they were in mid-December. The beautiful snow covered up the most of the ground, the trees lost their leaves and the sky was grey. Making Wolverhampton look like a winter wonderland

He hasn't told anyone about what had happened a month ago, no does he plan telling anybody. He'll just tell Niall that he had lost his job and that's it. The blond would finally stop with all the questions.

Liam enjoyed the hot liquid go down his throat; his throat was aching from the sobs that he had let out the past month

The diner was a bit empty, just a few people sitting at a table. Light Christmas music was playing in the back. Liam enjoyed the silence. Not the lonely silence. But the silence of everyone enjoying their coffee.

''Liam'' He heard

Liam turned and his eyes widened ''Zayn?''

The dark haired boy had a big brown coat and his cheeks were pink from the cold weather.

''It's been long. Hasn't it?'' Zayn took off his big coat, leaving him in a dorky -yet adorable- Christmas sweater.

Liam nodded awkwardly ''It has''

They remained silent until Zayn spoke up ''I didn't think I'd see you here''

''Me neither''

''How are you?''

''I'm fine''

''Great''

Silence

''Nice sweater'' Liam pointed out

Zayn scoffed ''Grandmother made it, when I was like 13, surprised it still fi-'' ''I miss you'' Liam blurted.

''I-I uh'' Liam stuttered ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'' ''No it's fine'' Zayn said before looking down at his hand, than back at Liam

''I miss you, too''

*-*-*-*

Zayn collapsed on top of Liam, their breaths in a rapid beat.

The car windows were all fogged up, cause of the mixture of hot and cold.

Liam tried to process what had happened. The scene playing in his head again and again. Zayn had found him, he told Zayn he missed him, Zayn said the same, car sex.

That was it.

Liam didn't know how it all lead to this. He was confused. But he liked it.

Liam grabbed Zayns hips and pulled him off of him. Zayn winced at the feeling, but then laid down on to Liam's chest again.

After a few more minutes, Zayn had gotten off of Liam, putting his sweater back on, then his boxers then pants. And Liam did the same.

''So'' Liam began as he pulled his shirt on ''Wanna go to my place?''

''Uhh. I'' Zayn stuttered ''Can't. I've got... to pack. I'm going to Bradford for Christmas''

Liam frowned ''You didn't tell me this before we had sex''

''But I just remembered''

''Zayn. Just tell me you don't want to go. You don't have to lie''

''No really. I'm busy''

Liam sighed, feeling like he had done something wrong, all he wants to do is to let Zayn know that he likes him – No. Loves him. But Zayn wouldn't let him.

He knew that his heart is going to break any second now, and it had just healed right before he had saw Zayn today.

Zayn was ruining Liam, and let him. But now Liam was tired. So he left the car without another word to be spoken.

 

 

 

> _**“Deep down I know this doesn't work** _
> 
> _**But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt”** _

 

''I tho-ought, he-he l-loved me'' Liam dug his face in to his hands.

The nice bartender lady stroked his head '' It's alright, son. Maybe you two weren't meant to be'' 

Liam hiccupped and shook his head ''N-No, Zayn is perfect. A-and he won't tell me why'' He sobbed.

The lady had refused to give Liam more beer. He even showed her all the money in his wallet. But she shook her head, and it leads him to telling her about last month

''He won't tell you why what?''

Liam sniffled and looked up at the lady ''He won't tell me why he hates me''

The lady gave him a sad smile ''He doesn't hate you, he's probably just scared''

''Of me?''

''No. He’s just scared of accepting his feeling.'' She said ''You see; it’s not easy to tell someone you love them''

''But I know I love him''

''Maybe you just like him''

''No. I love him'' With that, Liam got up and was ready to head towards the exit. But the cheers coming from the people around the pool table had gotten his attention. He walked over, pushing past the crowd, seeing the person he loved holding a pool stick victory

''Who'd like to go next?'' He smiled, a cocky one.

Liam roughly push past the men ''I-I would'' He was obviously drunk

Zayn's cocky expression had dropped, but then he coughed and nodded ''Yeah. Here'' He handed Liam a pool stick.

The pool stick fell on to the floor and Liam clumsily picked it up

''Don't you think you're a bit too drunk?'' Zayn cocked an eyebrow, eyeing Liam up and down

''Wanna bet?''

Zayn rolled his eyes ''How much?''

''Let's not bring money in to this'' Liam said

Zayn chuckled ''Fine.'' He thought for a second ''If I win, you get over it'' Liam knew exactly what he was talking about, even his drunk brain felt rage at the words that Zayn had just spoken

''If I win'' Liam paused ''You tell me the truth''

Zayn frowned ''What truth?''

''You know what I'm talking about'' His eyes had gotten dark with anger, and the whole crowd was silent

Zayn shrugged ''Fine''

The game began, and it was obvious who the winner was. Liam's sloppy aims didn't help at all, and his drunken mind was somewhere else. When Zayn made the last winning shot, the whole crowd cheered. Liam's fingers were now in a fist and blood was running through his veins rapidly.

''Tell me!'' Liam yelled. The crowd grew silent

Zayn frowned and laughed ''No way. I won'' He pointed at the pool table ''Now get over it''

Liam grinded his teeth together ''Tell me now!''

''I said no!'' Zayn yelled back

Before anyone saw it coming, Liam's fist had hit Zayn's jaw. Zayn's skinny body fell on to the ground, as he held onto his jaw in pain. Zayn looked up at Liam with sad eyes, but they quickly changed when Zayn's fist hit Liam's stomach.

Now both boys were wrestling on the ground, throwing punches and kicks at eachother. The whole bar cheered and supported the fight between the two. Until Liam heard the bartender lady call 'Harry' her son over.

Harry grabbed Liam's arm before he would punch Zayn in the face. He pulled him off and dragged him out the door.

''Don _fucking_ come back!'' The raspy voice yelled at him, before throwing him out.

Liam landed on the ground when he heard the door slam shut.

He looked down at his lap before muttering something that he barely heard himself say.

_''Stay with me''_

 

 

> _**“Won't you stay with me?** _
> 
> _**Cause you're all I need”** _
> 
> _2 years later_

 

 

Moving on was hard for Liam. It was like leaving and never coming back. Liam felt empty after the bar incedent with Zayn.

Rumors had gone around saying that Zayn had went to live in Bradford. The rumor actually relieved him, hoping that the gossip going around town would be true.

His life was a bit more peaceful. Though people still know him as the guy who had beaten the shit out of Zayn Malik, but Liam ignored the names and labels.

Liam had gotten on a date or two, but none of them really captured Liam's attention.

He had sworn that one night stands were off limits to him, they would soon lead to more sex and more heartbreak.

Liam had been banded at the local bar. But it didn't bother him, because his drunk self only knew about the nice bartender lady, and Liam has been sober ever since the 'Zayn leaving Wolverhampton' rumors.

Then came when the rumor was officially true. Zayn's house was on sale and he was nowhere to be seen. Liam wasn't sure if he should be happy or just lie down on to his bed and go through the whole situation in his head once again.

But he decided to be happy

He forgot about the Bradford boy. He told everything to Niall, and he supported him. He helped him forget about Zayn, and he was glad that he had Niall as a friend.

One day, Liam was at the local diner -his new place to hang out-, ordering a coffee like always, looking outside the window, watching as the leaves fell down the trees.

He was taking a sip out of his coffee when he heard a familiar voice ''Hello, mind if I take a seat here?'' It asked

Liam nodded, not looking at the person yet. ''Yeah, go ahead'' He looked up at his coffee

''You know'' Liam frowned a bit ''You seem strangely familiar''

''Well, I know you well''

Liam gave a weird look ''Is there something you need?''

The person chuckled ''Do you need something?''

''Listen, lady. If you need money just-'' ''I'm Anne''

Liam frowned once again ''Liam?'' He introduced himself, coming out as a question

''Ah, Liam. Finally a name to this pretty face'' She went over and squeezed his cheeks

Liam was slightly frightened by the woman's behavior, but Anne expected it, because only drunk Liam recognized her.

''You're frightening me'' Liam told Anne

Anne laughed ''Sorry, it's just that, you've grown so much'' She said happily, though it has only been two years.

Liam thought that she was some aunt or babysitter that he didn't remember. ''But, seriously. Do you need something?'' Liam asked, being a bit rude

''Actually. You need something''

''Me?''

''Yes. Zayn's back''

The memory of Zayn came back. And Liam wasn't happy about it. ''Z-Zayn? Why?''

''He's been asking all around town for you''

''But why?''

''Well, maybe he likes you''

He scoffed ''He doesn't _like_ me''

''It sure looks like he does''

Liam wasn't sure if he believes in the strange lady. But something was telling him that he knew her, and that he had to believe in her.

''Well, uh'' Liam began awkwardly ''Thank you for the information''

Anne smiled ''Anytime, just call me if you need me'' She handed him her phone number in a piece of paper.

Liam smiled at Anne. And she smiled back

''Oh and you're welcome back to the bar anytime''

*-*-*-*

Liam dreaded this day

The day where he would find himself less than just 10 feet away from Zayn Malik.

He tried to keep his head down, ignoring the ''Pool King'' as he played. This time with no irrelevant crowd.

Liam sipped on to his drink as he looked at the boy once again. Noticing how beautiful he had gotten in the last two years.

He shook his head, and began practicing the conversation he would have with Zayn, when he would _never_ come over and talk to him.

But to Liam's dismay, Zayn had walked over to the bar, right next to Liam, to order his drink. Liam awkwardly sipped his drink, knowing that today was the wrong day to come to the bar for the first time in two years.

Zayn sat on the stool next to Liam's. Watching the brunette from the corner of his eye. He finally turned his head, and Liam pretended to be oblivious to Zayn's presence.

Zayn turned his head back around when he was handed his drink ''Hello'' He greeted Liam.

Liam wanted to throw his drink at him, but he also greeted ''Hi''

Zayn eyed Liam up and down once more, a small smile on his lips ''My name's Zayn. Zayn Malik'' He turned his stool so that he can be facing Liam

Liam frowned in confusion ''What?'' Had he gone nuts?

''I'm Zayn Malik'' He smiled, understanding Liam's confusion ''And what's your name?'' He winked. Not in a flirty or sexy way. Just in a 'just-go-with-it' way.

It took Liam a bit to understand the question before answering it ''I'm Liam Payne'' He smiled back.

''Good. Liam, tell me about yourself'' Zayn sipped his drink, beginning a friendly conversation

''Well'' Liam began, placing his drink on the counter ''First things first: I _hate_ one night stands'' Liam smiled a bit at Zayn

Zayn nodded in agreement ''Me too. It's either you love the person or you don't''

''I know right. Someone should just say it, with absolutly no fear'' Liam said, referring to himself

'' _To tell you the truth_ : I used to be afraid of falling in love, cause I thought that the person I loved, didn't love me back'' Zayn said, referring to the question that Liam had asked him a long time ago.

Liam smiled ''Yeah.'' He paused ''The same thing happened to me''

They remained silence for a few seconds. Not an awkward silence that used to always happen between them, but a silence just to process what was going on between them.

''You know, Liam'' Zayn placed his drink on the counter ''You seem like a cool guy. How about we go get _dinner_ tomorrow. A simple and _friendly_ date. No one night stands''

Liam nodded ''Sounds good to me''

Zayn handed him a piece of paper with a number and a message on it.

_555-9087_

_Let’s start over?_

Liam looked back up at Zayn and smiled. He smiled for real this time. He wanted to call him a dork for being so cheesy. But since it was almost _too_ cute and he had _just met_ Zayn, he decided to keep quiet and just nod.

''I'll call you tomorrow''

 

> _**“This ain't love it's clear to see.** _
> 
> _**But darling, stay with me...** _

__


End file.
